


Midwinter (中譯)

by Coralhime



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: First Time, M/M, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-31
Updated: 2017-01-19
Packaged: 2018-09-13 14:26:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9127708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Coralhime/pseuds/Coralhime
Summary: 洛基只要說：對，你走吧，索爾就會離開，也許之後好一段時間兩人間會尷尬得不得了，但至少他們是安全的。洛基甚至不必對索爾說他不想要，不必假裝不想要。只要他能逼自己說出口──





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Aria](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aria/gifts).
  * A translation of [Midwinter](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8694013) by [Aria](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aria/pseuds/Aria). 



> A tribute to the wonderful Aria for creating some of my favourite Thorki fanfics.
> 
> 2016/12/31 note:  
> 2016年將盡，這才發現我2016年居然一篇也沒發表！其實我默默譯了上萬字啊，可是因為都是跳著譯，所以無法發表QQ  
> 本篇題名Midwinter，中譯是〈冬至〉。本來想在冬至當天發表的，但我譯的速度實在太慢了，到現在還沒譯完，眼看2016年就快過完了，不想讓今年業績掛零（？），所以先把上半部發表出來，請笑納。希望來年會是個好年～

漫漫長夜降臨於阿斯加。這是深冬中的深冬：細雪由石灰色的天空篩撒而下，國界中央的連綿山脈上，暴風雲滾著暴風雲往平地來；胡亂噴濺的海水在五光十色的彩虹橋面結成一層層滑溜的冰。然而，皇宮內一切溫暖而明亮，每座壁爐裡都燃著柴火，每間宴會廳內皆擺著豐盛的秋收與蜜酒。眾神之父在寢宮內沉睡，長達數星期的養精蓄銳，在洛基近期記憶裡，這是頭一遭。

 

（大家都說寒冰巨人絕不敢攻擊，就算是在奧丁熟睡中的嚴寒隆冬。但是大家邊這麼說，邊朝彩虹橋的方向偷瞄，然後親吻拳頭，祈求好運。）

 

大多時候，洛基會避開宴會廳。他選擇的藏身處是皇宮內巨大的圖書館，因為即使冬日裡連書庫書架間也颳著蕭瑟寒風，反正他不怎麼怕冷。漫長陰鬱的午後，洛基總坐在高窗的窗台上，狼吞虎嚥般讀著一本又一本書。他正學著如何拋擲言詞像拋擲匕首，如何召喚刀片般鋒利的碎冰，如何把自己看起來弱不經風的幻影投射到房內另一端。洛基孤單一人待在圖書館，不會有人打擾，正如他所願。

 

這樣很好──這是洛基人生中最美好的時光──假如哥哥別來煩他的話。

 

「洛基。」索爾說。

 

洛基的視線停留在腿上的書頁；索爾也許認為洛基這麼做是故意唱反調，但事實是洛基只想把這個有關隱身術性質的段落讀完。可惜洛基沒能早點發現這道咒語，不然現下他就能坐在原地，離索爾只有一丁點距離，完全隱形，暗自得意於自己的小聰明。

 

「 _洛基_ 。」索爾又喚了一次，帶著些微好笑又不耐煩的語調。洛基嘆口氣，心不甘情不願將注意力自書本移開。

 

索爾的髮是覆蓋著融雪的上等金絲；他的眼神熠熠生輝，臉頰因為受凍、也因跋涉上圖書館高塔而泛紅。他身上那套訓練用的皮製鎧甲已破破爛爛，底下的戰袍也被汗水浸濕。洛基盯著索爾因汗濕而閃亮的喉根處出神了幾秒，猛回神，略為惱怒地瞪了哥哥一眼。「幹嘛？」

 

「有人希望你出席宴會。」索爾說。

 

「誰啊？」洛基想知道。「我不認為是母后差遣你來的，畢竟你是直接從訓練場過來的吧。你的劍術練得怎麼樣了？」

 

「我打敗了沃斯塔格。」索爾看起來志得意滿。「走吧，洛基，大家都希望你去。是不是母后的意思，很重要嗎？反正她會很高興看到你出席的。」

 

洛基忍住嘆息的衝動。的確，兩位王儲都該在宴會上露臉，才合體統。就算洛基大概又會被困在索爾的朋友之間，努力閃躲沃斯塔格張開血盆大口啃食野豬腿的醜陋吃相，還要假裝聽不見范達爾吹噓他如何縱橫溫柔鄉。洛基所能期待的最佳情況就是能坐在希芙旁邊，至少她會禮貌性的寒暄，假裝對他的巫術有興趣。

 

「好吧。」洛基說。「我們待會見。」索爾懷疑地看了他一眼，而這次洛基終於翻了個白眼。「你得去整理整理，才能見人。我隨後就到。快去。」

 

索爾朝他露出大大的笑容。笑容點亮了他整張臉，也點亮了整間房。洛基略略回報以微笑，等到索爾走遠，他才頹然倒在冰冷的窗戶玻璃上。他不願出席宴會的真正原因與索爾那些討人厭朋友完全無關，雖然比起與遊手好閒的戰士們瞎混，他更想要獨自待在圖書館裡，但那也與此無關。有關的，是每當索爾朝他微笑，洛基的呼吸就會不順，彷彿索爾的微笑有任何意義，彷彿洛基可悲到要像爭寵一般去吸引索爾的注意力。有關的，是在氣候限制之下，被迫待在室內的索爾越來越需要洛基的關注，自己歡鬧取樂時也總要洛基陪，幸福的他渾然不覺，對於洛基而言，每場宴會越來越像折磨。

 

他拋下愚蠢的思緒，也拋下圖書館，因為已經完全無法專心了。想前往主宴會廳，皇宮裡光線昏暗的金色長廊會是比較好的選擇，雖然廊道颼颼刮著冬風，但仍有不少人行走；然而，穿越大雪紛飛的戶外庭院，速度會快得多，所以洛基一溜煙往外走。

 

在雪中，世界靜謐無聲。戶外庭院高懸於海洋上方，外圍有皇宮的外牆防護，所以從傳到他耳裡的聲響來判斷，說洛基是走在內陸國界中也不為過。暴風雲早挾著狂風競逐遠去，洛基仰頭，見星辰已露臉，如此明亮、清晰而銳利，讓洛基胸口感到一陣疼痛，只想就這樣墜落進天空裡。他輕踏著雪，貓般悄然，渾身顫抖的原因不是寒冷，而是他心中無邊無際的凶惡慾望。

 

這些日子，洛基常覺得自己像是纏成一團的強烈慾望。他知道這是青春期必經的階段，可是索爾看來並不像是下一刻就會大吼或崩潰的樣子。洛基知道這些都會過去的，非如此不可；讓他能忍耐目前情況的，就只有這份認知而已。

 

洛基深吸口氣，讓冷空氣灌注他的肺葉、他的心臟與他的血液，讓他鎮定，讓他平靜。他走向室內。

 

 

*

 

 

這場筵席與其他的冬至筵席大致相同。有人致詞，有人歌頌，大家吃了大量的烤肉，喝了更大量的蜜酒和啤酒。出乎洛基預料，這場合比想像中愉快；他很幸運，座位的一邊是霍剛，成了他和索爾其他更熱情洋溢的友人們之間的沉默緩衝，另一邊則坐了芙麗嘉。身為皇后，她自然得與任何想找她的人交談，不過洛基的母親仍撥出一點空閒給他。她詢問洛基的學業，他告訴她自己目前正學習戰鬥魔法，而她露出了略帶憂傷但又滿意的微笑。

 

「你進步好多。」在一片喧鬧與歡笑聲中，她如此說道。她將手覆在洛基手背片刻，她的撫觸溫柔而熟悉，令人感到安慰。「我真為你驕傲。」

 

這話若是來自父親口中，意義必是重大深遠；從芙麗嘉口中說出，聽來仍像秋日陽光一樣暖和。洛基低頭微笑。母親輕捏他的手後放開，轉頭去跟坐在她另一側的尼奧爾德說話。在此同時，霍剛從桌邊站起身，高聲介入范達爾與某位貴公子之間的糾紛。

 

洛基突然能清楚看見索爾。

 

他倚在桌上，酒精與好心情使他滿臉通紅，希芙說的話正逗得他哈哈大笑。希芙的長髮放下，柔韌的黑色髮絲猶如瀑布般落在她肩頭，飛揚鎖骨上的金飾閃閃發光。見她也朝索爾露出燦爛微笑，相映生輝，洛基喉頭一緊。他不認為他們同衾共枕──他不認為希芙會這麼糊塗──不過他們 _有可能_ 這麼做。只要希芙願意，與索爾同床頂多只會傷到她的氣節和自尊罷了，而儘管那算不了什麼損失，她卻是極有節操的人。洛基羨慕她的骨氣，她的 _選擇_ ，羨慕得不得了，妒忌與渴望在腹裡翻攪。洛基盯著自己的餐盤，盤中殘羹剩菜頓時令他反胃。

 

芙麗嘉仍與尼奧爾德交談；沒有人朝洛基這邊看。身為王子理所當然可以提早離開宴會，他只要安靜起身，果斷昂首往門外走，非常簡單。洛基的手微微顫抖，但沒有人距離他夠近，所以沒人看見。他順利走到廳外長廊，微涼的空氣有如愛撫般拂上洛基臉頰，他的呼吸也輕鬆了點。

 

再也不參加任何宴會了，洛基暗自決定。一週內，父王會醒來，暴風會平息，這段怪異的煎熬也將化成回憶。

 

「洛基。」

 

洛基渾身一縮，轉身面向聲音源頭，冰刃咒已到了嘴邊。見是索爾站在門邊，一臉困惑，身後明亮的宴會廳燈光把他的髮映照得有如金色王冠，洛基吞回差點出口的咒語。索爾抓著門框，不過洛基看不出索爾是否真有需要支撐。「你為什麼這麼早就離席？」索爾問。

 

「如果你有留心，」洛基審慎地說：「就會注意到母親是唯一跟我交談的人。」

 

「看來你確實坐在一個很無趣的位置。」索爾說。

 

洛基允許自己露出笑容。他心已底定，無論索爾怎麼做，都沒辦法把他拉回宴會廳，所以接下來這句話說起來很容易：「我很懷疑你的朋友會想要跟我聊天；我正在學的法術，他們也用不著。」

 

索爾離開門邊，走進洛基站著的陰影裡。「我用得著。」他坦率地說。「可以示範給我看嗎？」

 

他從來學不會拒絕索爾。這就是他們為什麼踏上數千趟孩提歷險，弄得遍體鱗傷；這就是為什麼無論停留時間多短，洛基總會出席宴會，就算他得憋著呼吸，五臟六腑也糾纏成結；這也是為什麼，在長廊上的火炬照不到的陰暗處，洛基舉手召喚火焰。他必須往內心很深的地方探索，暫時忽視沿途挑起的心中火苗，注意力全在洛基指尖燃燒的真實火焰。火焰突然爆燃，照亮兩人的臉，接著洛基甩鞭一樣將其熄滅。

 

烈燄迸發，化成煤渣與碎石砸向兩人對面的牆。「 _噢_ 。」索爾輕笑，驚愕的讚嘆。他轉身面向洛基，昏暗光線裡，他看見索爾的表情欽佩。「那可不是什麼雕蟲小技。」

 

「我也不希望是。」洛基回嘴。他原想用輕鬆的語氣，但他以魔法召喚的火燄仍在腹中燃燒，四處蔓延如隱約潛伏的恐怖卷鬚，導致在洛基耳中聽來，自己的嗓音一沉，成了帶笑的暗示。

 

聞言，索爾露齒而笑，身體往前傾，頓時間他們幾乎鼻尖相觸，索爾呼出的氣息熱熱地燙著洛基微張的唇瓣，而洛基驚嚇又恐懼，對上了索爾的凝視。索爾的雙眼幾乎全被瞳孔佔據，只剩下一小圈夏日天空般純粹的藍；慾望逼得洛基呼吸急促。

 

然後索爾退開，輕笑了一聲，聽來卻沒有笑意，比較像是困惑、緊張，洛基則留在陰影之中，渾身顫抖。索爾不肯與他四目相交；他低聲嘟噥的內容應該是：「呃，晚安。」接著縮回宴會廳裡。

 

「 _肏_ 。」洛基咬牙低呼，頹然倒在牆上。

 

現在的長廊令人覺得非常空曠暴露。然而，洛基仍費了番工夫，雙腿才終於能夠動彈，抬起步伐，在恍惚茫然間蹣跚遠離明亮嘈雜的宴會。他的心思不肯停止回想剛剛發生的事情。那沒什麼；就那麼一瞬間而已；沒有 _意義_ 。洛基的雙腳帶著他走過迂迴路途，回到寢宮，不過他幾乎記不得自己怎麼回來的。他滿腦都是索爾微笑的臉龐，以及笑容突然被某種驚惶取代的那一瞬間，索爾瞪大的雙眼。但最後這段一定是洛基的幻想。索爾絕對不可能意識到，方才兩人的臉近在咫尺那一刻，差一點就犯下親吻的錯誤；索爾絕對不可能意識到這點，除非索爾先把自己的弟弟看作是想望的對象。

 

洛基可能不是唯一受折磨的人，這想法比起孤軍奮戰要恐怖得多。洛基已經很習慣與自己的反骨共處，儘管有時候他也想把這些部分拔除；他的魔法天分、輕鬆變換形體的能力、總害他惹上麻煩的惡趣味、他對於索爾抱持的那說不清楚的糟糕的慾望與嫉妒與愛意纏成的結，這些東西全都是 _他的_ 。索爾 _不准_ 有同樣感受。

 

洛基陷入自己的床，頭靠在手裡。

 

「那沒什麼。」他輕聲說，然後皺眉。這話聽來像是孩兒的祈願，像是他在乞求宇宙把方才在走廊上的那一刻化為子虛烏有。「那沒什麼。」洛基再說了一次，這次比前一次好一點點，聽起來像是憤怒的否認。他將掌根壓進眼窩下方，逼自己冷靜。那 _確實_ 沒什麼：索爾臉上那一瞬間辨認出什麼了的表情，是他想像出來的。他會以為索爾認出了什麼，只因為他害怕，只因為他心中某個微小的、恐怖的地方希望那是真的。「那沒什麼。」洛基說第三次，而這次終於成了完美的謊言，自嘲、輕蔑。

 

他頭痛欲裂。洛基縮著頭、駝著背，再給自己一點時間自怨自艾，然後起身解衣熄燈。洛基手腳並用爬進床上被單與皮草底下，開始默想今天學的咒語，然後是昨天的、上週的、上個月的，把它們牢牢記在心裡，其他想法全趕出腦海。他一點一滴放鬆，不知不覺進入夢鄉。

 

（未完待續）


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey look! I finally finished it!

 

 

洛基醒轉。

 

半夢半醒間，他昏沉迷糊，一開始還不清楚是什麼吵醒了他；他的寢宮內仍然漆黑如夜，唯一的光源是自高窗外穿透進來的銀白色微弱月光。一道黑暗的身影，輪廓有些熟悉，正爬上他的床，而洛基在神智完全清醒前，已先呢喃道：「索爾？」

 

年幼時，常因為這樣或那樣現在已想不起來的原因，索爾或洛基會爬上對方的床。這舉措已經多年沒有發生了，但洛基的身體還有記憶，所以他順勢挪動身軀，拉起被單，讓出空間給哥哥。意識到索爾仍然撐在他上方，他稍微清醒了些，緩緩滑向冰冷的知覺狀態。洛基發現哥哥在顫抖，雙臂肌肉裡藏著幾乎難以覺察的震顫，彷彿索爾正費盡力氣刻意保持靜止不動。洛基的四肢仍因睡眠而昏沉。「索爾？」

 

「我、」索爾以氣音說：「我、我以為……」他聽起來非常幼小、 _不確定_ ，完全不像洛基近來所認識的索爾，於是現實的稜角都被磨去，洛基可以輕而易舉伸出手，夢境般迂緩，去觸碰哥哥藏在陰影中的臉。索爾渾身一顫，倚向洛基；他的鬍渣輕柔搔刮洛基掌心，觸感太過真切具體，總算將洛基完全驚醒。

 

「索爾、」他說：「你怎麼──？」

 

索爾往前撲，而在這驚愕的一瞬間，洛基心想，他好一陣子不曾看過索爾的肢體動作這麼失控了；接下來他再也無法思考，因為索爾正親吻著他。沒有任何前兆，沒有多餘的時間將其解讀成別的意義，索爾的嘴很燙，抵著他的嘴，他的身體壓在洛基身上，他的手密密實實捧著洛基後頸，將彼此拉得更近。他倆全身上下每一個接觸點，不管是唇、是胸，還是索爾的膝蓋夾著的洛基的大腿外側，全都熾熱得像要熔化。洛基胃一翻，頭昏眼花，突然意識到自己一絲不掛。

 

這一切完全超出他能負荷的範圍，以至於洛基花了點時間才察覺自己在做什麼：纏在索爾髮梢裡的是他的手；抵著索爾舌頭的是他的舌頭，他的聲音化成飢渴的、真切地呻吟，讓洛基自己聽了都全身發熱。 _我們不行這麼做_ ，他心想，這幾字清晰地竄進他心頭，儘管在他身上的索爾正拉著他向下沉。洛基費勁退開，不住地粗喘。索爾再次追尋他的唇，洛基也不假思索地回應他的吻。現下他已硬得無可救藥，腰臀不停朝兩人身體間的空隙抽搐，但他尚未失神到放肆頂弄。

 

「索爾。」他的聲音是輕喘的音節，劃過哥哥的嘴。「 _索爾_ 、」他聽起來又激動又像哀求，但洛基仍咬著牙，成功說出：「 _停_ 。」

 

他那高尚的哥哥立刻停止動作，雖然索爾仍在他身上不停顫抖，斷斷續續喘息，聽來像是恐慌，又或是壓抑不了渴望。「拜託、」洛基幾乎語無倫次：「拜託，我們 _不行_ ，你，你在這裡 _做什麼_ ──？」索爾支撐在洛基肩頭的手用力收緊，洛基嘶了一聲，話語中斷，但與其說是疼痛，倒不如說是因為驚訝。

 

索爾沉默太久，洛基的擔憂逐漸掩蓋了原先不知所措的驚慌與性慾。「索爾……？」

 

「你想、」索爾輕輕開口，而洛基從不曾聽過他這般低啞、 _害怕_ ，「你想要我走嗎？」

 

洛基知道答案是什麼；洛基當然知道答案是什麼。他只要說： _對，你走吧_ ，索爾就會離開，也許之後好一段時間兩人間會尷尬得不得了，但至少他們就 _安全了_ 。洛基甚至不必對索爾說他不想要，不必假裝不想要。只要他能逼自己說出口──

 

可是他沒辦法那麼做，現在索爾在他身上像火爐一樣渾身發燙，洛基被撩撥得能清楚感覺脈搏在自己陰莖、在自己喉嚨根部凹陷處穩定而頑固地跳動，他沒辦法。

 

「索爾、」他再次開口，低低的懇求。索爾顫抖地笑了一聲，聽起來像是恐懼，也像鬆了口氣。他的手臂終於脫力，全身往下倒，環抱著洛基再度擁吻。洛基張口迎接索爾的嘴，彷彿他即將溺斃，彷彿索爾是維持生命所需；洛基的陰莖摩擦著索爾的鼠蹊，他狂熱的呻吟被索爾的舌頭堵住。

 

索爾退開，吻上他的頸子，壓住跳動的脈搏直到洛基簡直不能呼吸，然後繼續向下，吸吮他的鎖骨，沿著洛基的胸與腹點燃一朵朵熱切的吻，把洛基逼得不停蠕動，睜大雙眼，驚恐瞪著黑漆漆的天花板。他差一點點就要回過神去抓住索爾結實的肩膀，然後說些什麼，什麼都好， _你不用這樣做_ 或者 _拜託，索爾，求你──_

 

可是索爾徹底繞過那最為明顯的物事，改而親吻洛基的大腿內側，以鼻頭磨蹭他的髖臀。洛基笑著喘著，略為惱怒道：「需要幫你找什麼嗎？」索爾貼著洛基下腹，回報以低沉的笑，洛基這才明白索爾這招有多 _高明_ ，用撩撥挑逗讓洛基忘卻恐懼。索爾手段太高明，洛基一把抓住索爾頭髮，如果就這樣把索爾的臉朝自己性器的方向壓，對他那愚蠢的自滿的哥哥來說，也是活該，不過洛基卻急切地將他向上拉，手先是纏繞著索爾的髮，後往他睡衣下那寬闊的肩膀撫摩──「你怎麼還 _穿著衣服_ ？」洛基嘶聲說，一邊猴急地拉扯布料。

 

「啊。」索爾抵著洛基的嘴，半笑著哀叫，手腳早已加入幫忙。他們合力成功將索爾的上衣完整扯下而沒有撕破；接下來是難熬的幾秒鐘，索爾往後退開，脫下身上的長褲，而充斥於兩人間的冷空氣差點讓洛基完全清醒。但是索爾把衣服往旁一扔，掀起被單與毛毯，像披風一樣蓋在身上，然後把全身重量都壓在洛基身上，燒燙的肌膚直接接觸，洛基所有的理智頓時煙消雲散。

 

洛基雙手雙腳全攀上索爾，儘可能將他拉近，拱起下身頂向索爾。他眼冒金星，有點止不住呻吟聲，下一刻，索爾 _用力咬住洛基肩膀_ 。洛基嗓音拔尖，自痛點襲來一陣快感，橫掃洛基四肢百骸。索爾連停下來看看洛基是否受傷都沒有，但話說回來，或許洛基那抵在索爾下腹的濕滑陰莖，抑或是他渾身不住的震顫，都證明了洛基享受得很。索爾只是就著洛基肩頭發出了滿足的、飽含佔有慾的哼聲，繼續吸吮該處皮膚。洛基無助地翻了個白眼。索爾會留下痕跡──索爾伸手捧住洛基後頸，將他的頭微微往側邊歪，騰出更多空間供他肆虐，索爾是 _故意的_ ──

 

如果索爾不小心點，會有人發現的，洛基心想，這是他最後僅存的冷靜思緒，是拯救他免於在完全無碰觸的情況下當場高潮的唯一念頭；而雖然擔心被發現的恐慌暫時讓洛基冷卻了些，他隨即察覺自己內心蠻橫地反抗， _我才不管_ ，而這或許是他撒過最可信的謊，也可能是他完完全全瘋了。他確實覺得有些瘋癲，他愛索爾像這樣在洛基身上留下自己的痕跡，他愛這痛覺，他愛得如此強烈，感覺猶如憤怒。洛基頂起下身磨蹭索爾下腹，指甲刮抓索爾的背。索爾低聲呻吟；他的牙齒總算離開洛基肩頭，改而不斷舔舐同一處，疼痛的餘韻流竄洛基全身。

 

「什麼是、」索爾開口，在洛基耳邊如氣音般小聲說：「什麼是我可以──？」

 

也許索爾心中還有底線不敢跨過，彷彿他吻著洛基的嘴與他壓著洛基鼠蹊部的陰莖還不夠踰矩；他極有可能事先根本沒想清楚，一時衝動爬上洛基的床，現在終於抵達了幻想的極限。他離洛基的極限 _差得可遠了_ ，而洛基卻已經舒服得頭昏眼花，如醉如狂，導致他哽咽著脫口而出的答案是：「 _什麼都可以_ 。」

 

是因為索爾動作僵住，洛基才察覺自己說了什麼話。 _白癡_ 。今夜以前，索爾不可能知道洛基想要他，洛基總是表現得小心謹慎且安靜沉默，而如今，只因為不假思索的一句話，他洩漏了自己深沉的慾望。他做足心理準備，等待面對──面對輕蔑，或是嘲諷，也因此更沒料到索爾會全身一震，突然將洛基往自己方向拉，一隻手深埋進洛基髮絲裡收緊，力道足以讓他吃痛，另隻手則掐著洛基側臀，調整角度讓彼此身軀更加密合。「洛基。」他的輕呼溫暖而虔誠。

 

 _噢_ ，洛基心想，既震驚又歡騰。

 

他拱起腰身頂向索爾，緩慢慵懶地伸展肢體，愉悅感讓他渾身震顫，但是現在他覺得自己比索爾剛爬上他床時還能自制。「告訴我、」他呢喃，唇瓣搔刮索爾耳殼，「你 _能_ 做什麼？」

 

索爾發出輕柔顫抖的笑聲。「我想要、」他開口，接著沿洛基頸項熱辣辣地往上舔──是受不了誘惑，還是拖延時間，洛基無法確定。他埋在洛基髮絲裡的手又是拉又是拍的，如果洛基放鬆接受，必會被這樣的動作催眠，不過現在他很好奇索爾想要什麼：很明顯，不管索爾是不是一時衝動，總之他也還沒抵達幻想的極限。「我想要、」索爾又說了一次，接著把臉壓向洛基肩頭。洛基能 _感覺到_ 哥哥的臉頰發燙。索爾含糊不清的說了些什麼；洛基唯一聽清楚的字眼是 _裡面_ 。

 

洛基心跳逐漸加速；但是索爾想表達的意思可能有很多種，洛基可不願糊裡糊塗只因猴急就胡亂答應一通。他小心轉過頭，輕吻索爾精巧的耳殼與因鬍渣而微刺的臉頰。「再說一遍。」他用同樣小心的呢喃說，「讓我 _聽得見_ ，索爾。」

 

索爾稍稍抬起頭，拉出足夠空間讓咬字更清晰，唇瓣仍然撫摩洛基鎖骨，再一次，急急忙忙地說：「想要進到你裡面。」

 

「就是這樣。」洛基說，儘管情慾的浪潮席捲全身，他的嗓音聽起來卻只有一點點喘，「好 _多了_ 。」他默默驚訝於自己的鎮定。他渾身上下無一處不想抓扒索爾的背，放聲尖叫 _好好好_ 。他的思緒瘋狂運轉：他必須立即回應索爾的渴望，讓索爾無暇思及他們即將徹徹底底跨越所有界線；他必須保持堅定、有說服力，以確保索爾會小心謹慎地做接下來的事情。

 

「我沒有，我，」索爾話不成句，手仍然輕拍著洛基的髮，另一手則在洛基腰臀間搓揉一圈圈的圓，舒服得叫人分心。「我們需要──我不能直接──」

 

「的確。」洛基同意。好幾道咒語湧上心頭，其中有一道曾在洛基想觸摸自己時被用來減少掌心的摩擦力，雖然他從沒有用在插入的時候。「親愛的索爾，兩手空空跑到這兒來。」他呢喃，但不完全是想嘲笑索爾，也是企圖緩解哥哥的緊張情緒。索爾無奈認錯的笑聲半途變成了倒抽氣聲，因為洛基把他擱在自己腰間的手拿到嘴邊，將索爾的手指放進嘴裡。

 

「對。」索爾說，聽起來像是氣音，不像語詞；他勾起在洛基口中的手指，觸摸他的舌，而洛基的大腿感覺到索爾的陰莖抽動。「這樣應該就──」

 

洛基開始吸吮索爾的手指，臉頰隨之凹陷，而索爾想說的話頓時變成一坨不成意義的音節。洛基只想大笑。索爾實在太容易操控了，完全任由洛基擺佈：在昏暗光線中，索爾雙眼圓睜，表情如癡如醉。洛基有效地爭取到時間，可以完全照自己想要的方式做，不必擔心索爾的慾望會消散到足以清醒。不過，說句公道話吧，索爾今夜可是自願且刻意讓自己昏頭的，洛基滿心溺愛地想。

 

他將索爾的手指自口中滑溜取出，漫長、迂緩、從容得很故意。他的手一直扣著索爾手腕，藉此引導索爾沿著自己身體往下，下身同時微微向前。即便面對這般邀請，索爾仍有些遲疑，彷彿在用力咬了洛基肩頭一口後，他現在才擔心 _這麼做_ 會痛。洛基張開腿，舔舔唇，直勾勾盯著哥哥雙眼，呢喃道：「索爾， _拜託你_ 。」

 

索爾將一根手指推進他體內。洛基吞下嘶聲，不過那只是因為感覺太奇怪了；索爾小心翼翼，比平常溫柔得多，如果在別的時候，洛基可能會覺得不耐煩，甚至惱怒於被這樣輕柔的對待，不過現在這正是他所需。他抓著索爾手腕的手仍然扣得太緊。

 

「洛基。」索爾輕聲耳語。他的額頭抵上洛基額頭，手指又更深入了一些。洛基開始喘息，鼻尖與索爾廝磨，千頭萬緒全散佚。傻瓜，光擔心索爾可能會察覺他們即將跨過的界線，自己卻現在才意識到。他兩腿張得更開。他似乎在顫抖。

 

「 _再來_ 。」洛基咬牙道。「快啊，索爾，如果我只要你用一根手指，我就會只──」索爾依他一貫作風，不等洛基把話說完便加了第二根手指，略略彎曲插在第一根手指旁，當洛基的言詞轉變為哭叫，索爾的反應快得漂亮：他空著的手在剎那間已摀住洛基的嘴。洛基渾身扭動，抬起一邊膝蓋讓索爾進得更深，細碎聲響從索爾手下逸出。他想要叫嚷，他想要乞求索爾對他做他還無法名狀的各種下流淫穢的事情，他想要──

 

洛基舉起兩隻手扒抓壓在他嘴上的那隻手。索爾停下動作，接著謹慎地把手拿開。

 

「我有、」洛基氣喘吁吁，「我有一個咒語，我要你 _現在_ 就進來，索爾──」

 

「好，」索爾說，「這樣好，就這麼辦。」這話證明了他有多麼想要，抑或是證明了在平常的氣焰與調侃背後，他其實是信任洛基的，所以對於在他身體的敏感部位附近使用魔法，也沒想要抗議。洛基對此心存感激：以他現在的狀況，必須得耗盡全部注意力才能正確回想起咒語，如果還要花費精力跟心思去說服索爾，豈不把他逼瘋。

 

「這裡。」洛基伸手往下探，將索爾納入掌中──索爾呻吟，低頭倚著洛基的頭，他的陰莖抽動著回應洛基的碰觸──而洛基低聲呢喃熟悉的音節，將溫暖的溼滑裹上索爾陰莖。

 

「 _肏_ 。」索爾倒吸了口氣，笑道：「你那些巫書都教你這種東西嗎。」

 

「也有別的。」洛基不住蠕動。「快幹我。」

 

索爾簡直求之不得。到了這個節骨眼，他之前手足無措的緊張情緒似乎蒸發得一乾二淨。他溫柔將手指自洛基體內抽出，在陌生的空虛感中，洛基努力嘗試保持呼吸，而索爾兩手扶上洛基髖部，不費吹灰之力便將他抬起，輾壓擠入洛基體內，彷彿他早就知道該如何佔有他。

 

震驚中，洛基朝著天花板直喘。彷彿靈魂出竅般，他察覺潤滑咒起了完美功效。唯一直接感知的事實都是肉體的：索爾跪坐，上半身懸在他上方，結實的手扶著他的腰，索爾 _在他裡面_ ，洛基被佔有、被填滿，感覺完美得嚇人；他夾了夾索爾的陽具，感覺他的粗大，頓時無法停止動作，不斷扭腰擺臀，想把索爾納進更深處。「洛基──」索爾的語氣有點不確定，而洛基又重複一次，嗓音因為急切而分岔：「 _幹我_ 。」

 

至少洛基不需要再多費唇舌說服索爾。他開始動作，先是與洛基臀部的擺動相同的韻律，接著加快速度。洛基使出必要手段，在失控呼喊前伸手摀住自己的嘴，差一點就來不及：他能聽見自己的嗚咽，一種飢渴的、狂亂的聲音。除了費力的呼吸聲之外，索爾幾乎沒發出半點聲響；跟他練習搏擊的時候一樣。他把洛基摟得更近，俯下身，洛基的膝蓋因此能夠勾上索爾肩膀，身體幾乎對半折起，新的施力點讓他動起來更游刃有餘。這樣的角度更深，失去控制的洛基無法阻止嗚咽變成呻吟變成叫喊。他自己的手不夠，但索爾輕鬆地伸出手按住洛基的嘴，下身仍用力幹著洛基。每一次頂弄到最深處，洛基就眼冒金星，壓倒性的刺骨快感隨之襲來。

 

猝不及防，洛基突然感受到有生以來最奇特的性高潮：他已經放聲叫喊，而儘管他的陰莖在下腹上抽搐，下身也夾著索爾痙攣，但索爾的動作連一時半刻都不曾停止。他把手從洛基嘴上拿開，讓洛基能大口呼吸，但他身體的律動卻未嘗減緩。「索爾──」洛基聲音顫抖著說。

 

索爾的手沿著洛基身體往上撫摸，高潮的後勁使洛基渾身顫慄。他伸出一隻手熟稔地捧著洛基後頸。他 _還在動_ 。洛基幾乎要猜測索爾單純是太失神於自身快感之中，只能用洛基的身體來追求他的解放，但索爾輕喃道：「拜託，洛基，我想要射在你裡面，我想要射給你，我──」洛基根本不在乎索爾還想要什麼，因為光這點就讓他慾火中燒，咬牙切齒輕呼：「好 _好好_ 。」

 

索爾仍不停頂弄他，從這個角度，洛基的情慾又逐漸被激起。這感覺彷彿儘管洛基盡力隱藏，但當稍早宴會後，索爾凝視洛基的雙眼，看見的不只是洛基對他的慾望，更是洛基對 _所有事物_ 的慾望，洛基賴以生存的心中侵蝕一切的貪婪需索，以及想要更多再更多的渴望。這就是索爾，他看穿洛基的內心，還覺得自己能夠做些什麼。這就是索爾，他總能 _成功_ ，就算只是這樣小小的成就：此刻洛基只覺完全被填滿，頭昏眼花，他胡亂搔抓索爾的背，鼓勵他繼續。索爾伸手探入兩人之間，指節摩娑洛基的陰莖，洛基渾身一震，發出尖銳的高音，索爾則開始套弄，使它重新硬挺。洛基被困在原地，前有索爾的手鬆鬆握住他的性器，後有索爾以逐漸急促的韻律幹著他。洛基躺在索爾身下，層層堆疊的快感讓他不斷發出失控的呻吟。

 

索爾先抵達高潮，最後幾下短促而有力的頂弄，接著停止動作，渾身顫抖，然後洛基感覺體內一股溫熱。光這感受差一點就把洛基再次推上高峰── _差一點_ ，但現在索爾已經倒臥在他身上，氣喘吁吁，陰莖逐漸疲軟，手也不再給洛基愛撫。洛基扭動身體。「索爾──肏，拜託──」

 

索爾回應般翻身側躺在洛基身旁，接著把洛基拉進懷裡，前胸貼著洛基後背。他雙手緊緊環抱洛基，然後重新開始套弄洛基。感覺是不錯，但在洛基才剛經歷過的美妙感官衝擊後，這樣根本不夠。他硬吞下氣惱的嗚咽。

 

「洛基。」索爾嗓音低沉，昏昏欲睡。「我明天還想再跟你做。」

 

洛基渾身一僵。

 

「後天晚上也要。」索爾繼續把字句喃喃吐露進洛基的髮絲裡。「這次你要趴跪，如果你同意的話，或者我可以用嘴巴幫你……」索爾收緊握住洛基陰莖的手，加快套弄速度，越講越起勁。洛基則是非常僵硬，大氣也不敢喘一下，震驚遠遠壓過了性慾。索爾來找他一次，是衝動，是意外，是酒精或肉慾或是想對洛基友愛卻表錯情所導致的行為。但如果索爾再來找他，如果這件事索爾 _事先計畫過_ ……

 

「我要做好幾個小時。」索爾的話語帶著內斂的狂熱。「洛基，我要幹你幹到你連自己的名字都記不得──」

 

洛基再度高潮，渾身抖動，索爾套弄他的手直到高潮過後才停。他躺在原地，高潮餘韻使他不停打顫。索爾將他摟近，溫暖的吐息呼在他的後頸，沒有再多說什麼。

 

「聽起來不錯。」洛基察覺自己正用氣音說話。他伸出一隻手覆在索爾手背，使勁握緊。索爾只是輕輕發出了滿足的聲音，蜷起身子靠得更近，對於洛基語氣中張牙舞爪的癲狂全然未覺。幾分鐘後他開始打鼾，聲音倒還沒大到困擾洛基。

 

洛基沒這麼容易入睡。他曾想過的所有反駁論點現在一擁而上，而且是首尾俱足的完整想法，而非之前那種說不上來但相當確切的認知，知道像這樣的事情是絕不被允許發生。現在，他想像自己這樣說服索爾，謹慎、理智地說：假如他們被抓包，後果可不像偷溜到瓦納海姆或是在酒吧裡惹事生非那樣簡單。索爾必須考慮父母會怎麼看待此事，他們會拆散索爾與洛基，此後無法再見面，他們會要求巫覡或巫醫治療兄弟倆。如果是王國裡的其他人發現，情況會更悽慘──兩位王位繼承人都將蒙羞，整個皇族顏面盡失。

 

黑暗中，洛基瞪著眼。

 

他所有的理由都只是原地打轉，猶如蟒蛇吞噬自己的尾巴。洛基不知道索爾能不能保密；但他知道他自己絕對可以。他也知道，在他腦裡理智勸說著這一切終將敗露的聲音，就是之前不停告訴他那些事情不能做的聲音：在公開場合施展太多魔法，給人的觀感不佳、缺乏男子氣概。在訓練場上擊敗索爾只會讓索爾不光彩，並不會讓洛基光彩。為了周遭的人好，還是離群索居吧。

 

然而，儘管他盡力隱藏，索爾還是 _看見他_ ，並走向洛基，輕鬆一揮就掃去洛基所有的心牆與偽裝。洛基自私地、極端地開心。也許明天一早他就會勸索爾別再這麼做。但是洛基原本有機會，卻沒有叫索爾走，而如今索爾想要再這麼做，做好幾個小時，夜復一夜。洛基倦了，不想再拒絕自己了。

 

飛雪席捲玻璃窗，在黑暗中發出輕柔的啪咑聲。洛基闔眼，聽狂風怒號，在索爾懷中逐漸睡去。

 

 

（全文完）


End file.
